


The Loser Club

by wanderlustt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustt/pseuds/wanderlustt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m looking forward to working with you soon, Kuroo-chan." Spoilers from 195.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loser Club

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS. Also, hopefully this'll cheer anyone up who finished 195. :( SOBS UNCONTROLLABLY.

It’s generally easy for Oikawa to muster up the courage and say what’s on his mind; after all, it’s never the kind of antic that gets him into any trouble. Considering his boyish charm and infallible charisma, it’s usually the type of thing that earns him a pat on the back or a few compliments, but he knows Kuroo Tetsurou is a different story.

“You look pissed,” Oikawa remarks indifferently, taking a seat next to the sullen looking boy on the staircase.

Kuroo shifts his gaze only momentarily to acknowledge Oikawa’s presence before turning to stare at the brick wall in front of them, “What makes you say that?”

“The pissed off look on your face,” the brunette states, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Oikawa proceeds to jab the dark-haired boy in the side of the cheek, causing Kuroo to flinch visibly from the sudden contact.

“I sulked for a while too,” Oikawa says, “after we lost to Karasuno.”

“No surprise there,” Kuroo says.

A vein ticks out from the side of the brunette’s head as he resists the painful urge to jab the dark-haired boy in the side of the head again.

Instead, he clears his throat and continues, “I spent days at home eating junk food--watching tv. I felt like everyone had turned on me. Like, my _skin_ even turned on me! I got pimples--and as someone who’s never gotten a pimple in his life, I--”

“Is there a point to this story?” Kuroo interjects, resisting the temptation to groan audibly.

Oikawa wrinkles his nose--but decides to stop his endless tirade of complaints.

“ _We’re like the blood in our veins_. _We must flow without stopping._  Isn’t that what you said?” He asks.

Kuroo lets his mind rest on this. It’s the same old pep talk he gives before every game.

The same old pep talk that managed to fail him against Bokuto.

_The god ace_ , or some derivative.

“It’s cheesy--that’s for sure. I mean, you couldn’t think of a better metaphor?” Oikawa says, relenting a soft sigh.

Normally, Kuroo would be up for the casual banter. But today, he’s in a foul mood--and it’s only getting fouler with each passing underhanded insult. So before he thinks about doing something stupid (and he tries not to stare at his clenched fists sitting on his lap), he stands up, ready to walk away.

Until Oikawa grabs him by the wrist.

“Oi,” the brunette says, the corners of his lips tipping up to form a faint smirk. “Blood, right? Well--you’re not dead yet.”

Kuroo stares back at him, eyes half-lidded, “What’re you talking about?”

Oikawa stands up to meet his gaze, still holding onto his wrist, “I heard you’re gunning for Tokyo University. They have a volleyball team too, you know.”

“Who told you--”

Before he can even fathom finishing his sentence, Oikawa leans in. 

Close. 

So close Kuroo can feel his breath against his neck. 

“Kuroo-chan? Can I call you that? I’m going to call you that,” Oikawa decides for himself.

The dark-haired boy just stares back in utter mortification. Unable to actually meet the brunette’s gaze, Kuroo shifts his gaze quickly to brick wall, unable to repress the faintest blush from forming on his cheeks, “ _Oi._ What’re you doing?”

A semblance of a smile forms on Oikawa’s face, “I’m looking forward to working with you soon, Kuroo-chan.”


End file.
